The exemplary embodiment relates to a light emitting device package, a method of manufacturing the same and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts electric current into light.
The wavelength of light emitted from the LED may vary depending on a semiconductor material used for manufacturing the LED. This is because the wavelength of the emitted light varies depending on the bandgap of the semiconductor material, that is, the energy difference between valance band electrons and conduction band electrons.
The LED can generate light having high brightness. As a result the LED has been expensively used as a light source for display devices, vehicles, or lighting devices. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing luminescence materials or combining LEDs having various colors.